


Eyes of Destiny

by BENKA79



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, First Kiss, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous!Geralt, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Summary: Three years after Geralt kicked Jaskier out from those mountains, the Witcher will have to find him in a desperate way to get his true destiny.A dark premonition looming over his head, while the clock is ticking, will make the bard to forgive his old friend and join him in this new adventure.But they had changed, and sharing together this quest could be a new experience for the gelid Witcher's heart.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 40
Kudos: 152





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! This is my first attempt of a Geraskier fic. I hope you enjoy this, the fic is based on My metas And ideas that were flying on my head.  
> The story happens after season 1 from Netflix TV show. But you will see it has a lot of the books on it too.  
> Hope you like it!  
> Thanks to my friend @agusvedder for beta reading.

**_"And you will come…_ **

**_all needy, all regretfully needy…_ **

**_and I would say 'Didn’t you forget something, darling?_ **

**_Maybe your heart?"_ **

**Act 1**

_  
  
  
_

Roach's whinnying was louder now, she was tired and she needed a rest.

Geralt caressed her neck with tenderness, "Just a little more, Roach, we’re almost there…" 

The horse seemed to understand, and kept the trotting on the dusty road.

The evening was already looming over them when they arrived at the town.

"Good girl," the Witcher whispered at the horse's ear and dismounted her. "I'll be right back." 

Geralt covered his head and entered a noisy tavern. He sat silently in one corner, observing the drunken men and the woman laughing easily.

His eyes traveled from side to side. He seemed a little anxious, unusually for him. 

He cleared his throat when he saw a woman coming in his direction with a tray of wine glasses.

He raised a finger and the lady left the glass in front of him. 

"Is Jaskier singing tonight?" He asked. 

The woman cocked an eyebrow curiously, "Maybe. Who's asking?" she questioned.

Geralt bowed his head to hide his golden eyes from her.

"Just a friend," he answered. 

The waitress straightened in her place, and after examining him again for a few seconds, she said, "He'll be singing anytime now... should I tell him you're here?" she narrowed her eyes. 

Geralt nodded, mute. 

She let a  _ Hmmm _ out and left.

The Witcher shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and took a sip of his wine.

When Jaskier entered the tavern, he immediately spotted Geralt on the corner; the waitress had warned him. 

She was spying behind the bard with a suspicious face.

Jaskier's heart leapt in his chest, and he found it difficult to breathe. Then he recalled the last time they'd seen each other, and his blue eyes turned dark and sorrowful. 

He took the ale glass forgotten on the bar table and drank it in one go. He placed it back noisily with his eyes focused on the Witcher.

"Three years…" he murmured, "it took the fucker three years to come for me, all right…" 

The woman behind him frowned with confusion in her eyes when she heard him. Meanwhile the troubadour prepared his lute. With defiance in his steps he walked towards the center of the tavern.

And started his performance, approaching Geralt while singing…

**_It was a surprise_ **

**_To find your face_ **

**_What other disguise_ **

**_Do you want to wear?_ **

Geralt flinched and turned his face to see Jaskier. His voice had changed. And he had too. 

He could see long hair, side to side over his neck, wild but clean, and he had a short beard, carefully trimmed, on his face. The Witcher realised... it suited him.

**_Not really a surprise_ **

**_To see you again,_ **

**_I knew it would come_ **

**_The fastidious day…_ **

Geralt gulped. Jaskier looked mad. He dropped his eyes, because he knew  _ why _ .

_  
  
_

**_I knew you would come_ **

**_All needy, all regretfully needy,_ **

**_And I would say…_ **

**_didn’t you forget something darling?_ **

He was face to face with the Witcher now. Their eyes met.

**_Maybe your heart?_ **

The bard finished. He recited the last quote raising his chin, eyes fixed on those golden ones, with a cracked voice. Then he swinged his whole body and walked away, "I'll continue later," he announced in the middle of the applause and puzzled looks.

Geralt stood up, and followed him.

\----------

_  
  
_

They were both outside the tavern, Geralt standing behind him.

"Jaskier," he called to him, with a quiet voice.

Jaskier huffed and swiveled around, putting both hands on his hips, "What do you want, Geralt?"

The Witcher froze, he didn't know how to start.

"How did you find me?" The bard asked.

"I...I tracked you," Geralt answered, dropping his eyes to the ground.

"And you just did that because you need me now," Jaskier snapped at him, narrowing his eyes. 

Geralt scowled and cocked his head in awe, "How did you know?"

Jaskier blinked, and then bowed his face with sadness, "I didn't…" he whispered.

"I need your help," Geralt took a step forward.

Jaskier sighed, his racing heart was telling him how much he had missed him. Geralt looked gorgeous in the dim light of the dying day.

"Why?" 

"I don't know exactly, but… Ciri told me to find you," the Witcher explained.

Jaskier huffed a little chuckle in sorrowful disbelief. So, he didn't do it by  _ himself _ , he did it because Ciri told him. He shook those thoughts from his head, and asked, "Ciri… isn't she your child surprise? The lioncub of Cintra?"

Geralt nodded.

"I don't understand…"

"Me neither," the Witcher took another step towards his old friend, "After the djinn found me to fulfill his revenge over me…"

"Wait, what djinn?" Asked Jaskier, overwhelmed with the amount of information. Geralt opened his mouth to say something, but then the bard remembered. His eyes were wide opened, " _The_ _djinn_?... you mean _the_ djinn that almost killed me?!"

"Yes, that one," Geralt sighed heavily.

Jaskier's mouth dropped in horrified amazement.

"He came for me… because I forced destiny…" Geralt's voice sounded kind of ashamed, he lowered his face. The bard scowled. 

"I forced destiny with his last wish and now… he had been exiled and dishonored by his lore, because he broke one of their rules…" the Witcher added, shooting a quick glance to Jaskier, who was still staring at him puzzled. Geralt swallowed, then sighed, and continued, "I… I joined my destiny with Yennefer's to save her."

Jaskier straightened in his place. Something inside his chest was aching. He walked away just a few steps, showing Geralt his back.

The witcher followed his movements with his eyes, "So… now I see… destiny is equilibrium, and I fucked it up… now this creature is coming for me." 

Jaskier turned around slowly to see him. 

Geralt added, "I could escape from it with a spell… I went to see Yennefer and she helped me with an Occultum spell that won't last many days, but she was with Jester, and she didn't want to help me more."

"Wait a minute, who's Jester?" The bard interrupted him with curious eyes.

Geralt seemed uncomfortable, "Her lover," he answered, looking away.

Jaskier pursed his lips, he knew that woman  _ would destroy with her sweet kiss. _

And because the bard kept looking at him with sad eyes, Geralt turned to his grumpy face, and asked roughly, "What?"

Jaskier recalled how pissed he still was because of their last conversation on that mountain, so he crossed his arms on his chest. "What?  _ What _ do you say? Well… it's just like, even though you tried to  _ force _ destiny by making her fall for you or  _ whatever _ , she still chose to be with that Jester guy..." The bard waved his hand dismissively.

"That's not the point," Geralt responded, huffing, feeling kind of angry.

"It's exactly the point, Geralt, don't you see?" Jaskier was now just inches from him, Geralt wasn't looking at him, "You altered the natural order of…  _ things _ ," he was gesturing with his hand, "When you  _ forced _ destiny, and yet… whatever had to happen despite of what you did, asking that last wish, it happened all the same." The bard sighed staring at his friend with resignation;, the Witcher was still avoiding his gaze, "Maybe if you…"

"Is not that simple." Geralt cut him off, and side eyed him.

Jaskier cocked his head to the side and scowled, "I feel you’re not telling me the whole truth…" he accused. 

The Witcher opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He bowed his head and pressed his lips together in distress.

Jaskier decided to adjust a little more, "Why did Ciri say you had to find me?"

But Geralt didn't answer.

"Okay…" the bard muttered, taking a key from his pocket and giving it to Geralt. The Witcher frowned, "I rented a room upstairs... wait for me there, I have to finish my performance," they glanced at each other, "we will talk later," said Jaskier, "and you haven’t said the magic words yet," he wheeled around and walked away.

Geralt narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What magic words?" He whispered to himself.

//////////////

Geralt arrived at Jaskier's room. It was nice and smelled good. He spotted only one bed, a big one, and frowned. He went to the bathroom and discovered it had a very comfortable bathtub, so he decided to take a bath. He had paid for a stable for Roach. It had been a long trip, and he deserved a good cleaning soak.

It was very relaxing and when he finished, he dressed up just in time, because someone was knocking at the door.

The same girl from the tavern was standing outside the door, with a tray full of delicious food. She pushed it towards Geralt. 

The white wolf frowned but took it.

"Jaskier sent you this," she murmured, and it sounded almost like a growl.

"Thanks," the Witcher said, and then the woman scowled with disgust. He straightened in his place.

"Why does he worry so much about you? You're just a… Witcher." she finished with disdain. 

Geralt pressed his lips, and Jaskier arrived.

"Hey, Mala, it's okay... stop it," requested the bard, offering her a seductive smile. 

She glanced at him, just for a second.

"Hmmm…" She hummed, giving him a last killer look, and leaving.

"I'm sorry, Mala is…" both of them entered the room and Jaskier closed the door behind them, "Well, she's a little rough…"

Geralt put the tray on the table and side eyed Jaskier who was taking off his fancy jacket.

"It's been a long night…" sighed Jaskier. He swung his smaller body to see Geralt and added, "And it hasn’t ended yet…" then he walked towards him and watched him closely. 

He noticed the Witcher had taken a bath, "I see you made yourself comfortable," he observed walking away again. Jaskier moved around the room with gazelle grace. 

The witcher couldn't explain why his eyes were following him with such attention. 

The bard swiveled around, and pouting, he announced, "I'll do the same, I will take a bath...you eat in the meantime," the bard unbuttoned his shirt, and took it off nonchalantly.

Geralt suddenly felt obfuscated for no reason. He dropped his eyes to the tray. It was just  _ Jaskier… _ then, why...?

It must be those visions in his head… those things Ciri had awoken in his mind… maybe those thoughts were playing with his head or something. He scowled.

Jaskier noticed Geralt's awkward reaction, was it because he was undressing in front of him? No… it couldn't be… but surely it had to be something. 

He decided to finish undressing in the bathroom, "We'll continue our conversation later, I'll be right back." 

He walked slowly, and Geralt's gaze moved by itself, he didn't know Jaskier's skin seemed so smooth… he had never noticed that before… he blinked. And why the hell was he noticing that  _ now _ ? The Witcher shook his head slightly, shoving away those weird thoughts. Ciri had done something to him for sure… he should talk to her about that next time… he sat and started to eat.

//////////

Geralt was lying on the bed with eyes on the ceiling and one arm behind his neck when Jaskier appeared, bright and smelling good. He looked relaxed, the Witcher could tell.

"Okay, you were saying?" The bard asked, laying on the bed too, side by side. he rolled into his side, to pay attention to his friend.

Geralt flinched, and Jaskier frowned, "Don't be a child, we shared beds so many times, what’s wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Geralt avoided his blue eyes.

"Are you going to tell me that this…." he pointed at them, "...disturbs you? It disturbs you to share a bed with me?"

"No," Geralt growled, flustered. He was not looking at him yet. With arms crossed, he was staring at the window.

"Good." Grimaced Jaskier, "Because there's only one bed." 

The white wolf was playing dumber than ever today, so he huffed, exhausted, "I should kick you out... your ass on the streets, you know?" No muscle was moving on Geralt's face, "But I won't," continued the bard, "because I'm not like you," he snapped, with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

That caught Geralt's attention, who turned his face to look at his friend, scowling. 

Jaskier just cocked an eyebrow and smiled crookedly because he had won the war right there.

The Witcher felt something weird in his guts, and he avoided those blues again.

" _ Interesting _ …" the bard huffed, "Why are you here Geralt? What do you need from me?" 

"Ciri saw you…" 

Jaskier frowned, "She saw  _ me _ ? How? She doesn't know me."

"Through me," Geralt side eyed him, the bard seemed very puzzled. He exhaled heavily and continued, "When I asked her to see my true destiny, she said she couldn't, because that knowledge had been denied to me, and I needed to find it by myself…" Geralt took a deep breath, "So she read my mind, and she saw the only way out to find my true destiny… was finding  _ you _ ." The Witcher seemed uncomfortable, Jaskier noticed.

"Well…" the bard tried to lower the tension, "I brought you to Pavetta's wedding, and you found Ciri as your child surprise, then you met Yen, because I was about to die… maybe…"

Geralt gulped, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, "Yes… because of that…" he rushed his words.

"So… I just have to stay by your side and … your destiny will catch up with you…" Jaskier watched him suspiciously. 

Geralt didn't answer. 

The bard narrowed his eyes mischievously, "You have no idea... Alright, what if I say  _ no _ ?"

Geralt sharply turned his head towards him. The bard raised his eyebrows, then… the Witcher understood…

"I know I…" he started to say with a thin voice, "I didn't behave… well with you…"

"To be honest, you didn't... Actually, you broke my…" Jaskier pressed his lips and dropped his eyes to the mattress, he rolled in the bed, now laying on his back, watching the ceiling, hands clasped on his chest, "You broke our friendship." He finished, sighing.

Geralt hummed.

"That's what I thought." The bard stared at him by the corner of his eye, "I won't get more from you than this, will I?"

Their gazes met in silence.

"I'm sorry, Jaskier." He whispered.

"Yes, me too." The bard rolled again in the bed, showing him his back, "Good night, Geralt." He said, sighing again.

Geralt watched him for a few seconds more. He needed to understand why his heart was pounding like that. It was because he had so many regrets… and so many poor words…

The Witcher closed his eyes, rolled so he was back to back with Jaskier, and tried to sleep.

_  
  
_

///////

" _ Let me go with you," demanded Ciri. They were outside Yennefer’s house. The girl was staying there, learning from the sorceress. _

_ "No, Ciri." Said Geralt, briefly. _

_ "Then let me help you," she insisted.  _

_ Geralt stared at her tenderly, "You can't see it." _

_ "I know…" the girl dropped her eyes to the ground hopeless. Then… an idea came to her. She raised her gaze sharply and grabbed Geralt's arm, "But maybe I would be able to see something else…" _

_ The Witcher snorted, "Okay," he accepted, kneeling on the ground. _

_ The lion cub of Cintra placed a hand on his forehead, and she was in. _

_ The girl tightened her grip on Geralt's silver hairs, and began to sob. The white wolf watched her in awe. _

_ "Pain…" she said, a tear rolled through her cheek, "sorrow… regrets… oh… so many…" she whispered, closing her eyes in sadness "And shame… you broke something… you broke… something valuable…" suddenly, two bright, beautiful blue eyes… appeared in her mind, and just one name. The girl opened her eyes and watched him confused. Geralt's was breathing hard. Then she asked, "Who's Julian?" _

_  
?_


	2. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier has a plan to make Geralt reconquer Destiny. But in the meantime, someone will ask him to marry his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my friends! This is another chapter, I hope you enjoy it! And the slow burn is slowly burning... Hahahaa  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr, I'm verobatto-jaskierxgeralt. And @verobatto in Twitter.
> 
> Leave a comment if you want! I will be so happy to read it!

**Look at me now,**

**I'm brighter, smarter.**

**I'm gorgeous.**

**Look at you,**

**enraptured, so flustered.**

**Look at us…**

**We are not the same…**

**And we are more than that…**

  
  


Geralt woke up next morning. He sat slowly in the bed, with dizzy thought. He saw Jaskier waiting for him with the breakfast ready on the table.

"Finally!" The bard exclaimed raising both arms, then he laid back on the chair, "I forgot how  _ sleepyhead _ you are," Jaskier smirked and side eyed him, while the Witcher approached him with wild hair. He sat silently on the table and the very sight of him made the bard think how much he had missed him.

"Hmmmm," Geralt growled, watching the fruits and the delicious muffins served. He rubbed his eyes.

Jaskier smiled fondly and bowed his head. 

Geralt flicked his eyes slowly to the bard. The sunlight was showering Jaskier's hair and delicate face. He was truly a beautiful man. Geralt averted his eyes to a side, trying to make those strange and new thoughts invading his mind, disappear. The Witcher frowned confused at them.

And he still needed to know… why Jaskier's eyes were stuck on his head so much that Ciri could see them…

"Eat, we will departure soon," said Jaskier, drinking his tea.

"Where?" Asked the white wolf, kind of surprised.

"Any place is good. I have a plan." Jaskier loved to have Geralt's entire attention on him. He raised his eyebrows, proud of himself, and then added, while Geralt was eating with his eyes fixed on him, "Since you have angered fate and this exiled genie is thirsty for revenge …" the poet was now staring at the ceiling, his eyes went serious, and taking his feather, writing down, he said, "Oh, that's a good line, let me write this… gimme a second…"

Geralt rolled his eyes.

When the bard finished, pointed at Geralt and continued, "Listen, the way you will reconquer destiny is… being a hero, which… you already are," ended Jaskier, laying back his chair and crossing one leg over the other with triumphant gaze.

Geralt scowled, "Jaskier, destiny is not a woman I have to court."

"Oh, I think that's exactly what it is," the bard assured, taking a sip of his tea, "In fact, I believe if you do that, the equilibrium will come back, and you'll find your denied destiny and... every one happy!" the bard clapped slightly, as if he was telling a nice story. But Geralt looked at him suspiciously. Jaskier smile faded, and he frowned. "If you have a better plan, I'm all ears." The bard cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Geralt sighed heavily, and drank his tea, before finally saying, "I don't."

"That's what I thought," Jaskier smirked, "It's my plan, then."

The white wolf growled grumpily.

  
  


/////////

"Goodbye, master Jaskier," Mala said, sadly, almost crying. 

The bard tilted his head, moved. He opened his arms for a hug, and she didn't hesitate.

"Don't cry," the poet murmured with a fond smile. 

Geralt narrowed his eyes, and then looked away confused by a strange feeling assaulting him.

Mala side eyed the white wolf with a hint of anger in her gaze. 

Geralt blinked.

The bard pushed her away slowly and kissed her cheek. Mala was smiling now, and the Witcher had that feeling again. He gave them his back.

"Goodbye my grumpy but beautiful friend," Jaskier complimented her, and the girl's smile went wide. 

She lowered her face blushing. She looked beautiful… maybe she only showed that smile to him. So… she was beautiful… because of Jaskier.

Geralt couldn't explain the ache in his chest, he frowned and coughed… maybe coughing the ache would go… but it didn't.

They were now on the road with Roach and Jaskier's beautiful gray horse.

Geralt observed his friend by the corner of his eye, then he said, "So… she was just… a  _ friend _ ?" That question came out of his mouth by itself. He scowled because, why did he need to ask that?

Jaskier stared at him curious, but Geralt wasn't looking at him, "Oh… no, not just… a  _ friend… _ " played the bard, watching now the road before him, was he enjoying to be mysterious like that? Maybe…

Geralt felt that ache in his chest again. He bowed his head with puzzled gaze.

The bard gave him a quick glance, why was the white wolf asking about Mala? Well… maybe for the same reason he was about to ask for that Jester…

"And what about this…  _ Jester _ ?"

Geralt turned his head sharply to see him, with disgust in his face and surprised by the sudden question. Almost offended, Jaskier could notice. The bard smirked and he flicked his eyes to the road again.

"I don't want to talk about him," the Witcher growled, clenching his jaw.

Jaskier side eyed him again, "Oh yes, you do. Spit it out, it'll make you feel better."

Geralt was mad… and mute.

Jaskier chuckled at that, "You haven't changed, Geralt, my grumpy friend…" he ended with a thin voice, smiling amused.

//////////////

"I have to see it with my own eyes!" Yelled the mercader Jaskier was trying to calm down.

"He said we have to wait here for him, it's not good to see him in the middle of his battle," the bard insisted, blocking that man's anxious steps. 

They were in the middle of the forest, waiting for Geralt. The mercarder was the contractor of the Witcher's services.

"I said I want to see him!" Shouted the man, avoiding the bard with success, and almost running into the woods.

Jaskier sighed and ran behind him.

They arrived where the Witcher had just finished with a deformed beast, a mix between a spider and… something else the bard couldn't decipher. 

It was sliced in two pieces, obviously by Geralt's sword, and an gloomy brown liquid was spreading all over the place. It smelled badly. The bard placed one handkerchief over his nose and mouth with disgust in his face.

The mercader approached the Witcher but when he turned around to see them. The guy froze, with horrorized face he gave two step backwards, his eyes fixed on Geralt. The Witcher had black eyes and pale skin. Jaskier's glare went serious.

The mercader shouted in terror, and ran away yelling. When he passed by Jaskier, the bard spreaded his arms in disbelief and watched the guy in awe. Then he swinged around to see his friend, with a tired expression.

"I guess this one won't pay us neither…" the bard sighed dramatically, then he approached Geralt, but the Witcher felt uncomfortable because he was still powered up, looking maybe as a monster. He averted his eyes shamefully to the ground and gave Jaskier his back. 

The bard frowned and pouted, then he faced him slowly, searching for the white wolf's gaze, "You look scarier when someone is not being nice with Roach," Jaskier admitted, placing his hands on his hips. 

When Geralt glared at him in awe, the bard smiled fondly, "Come on, I'm starving," the troubadour patted his shoulder, "We will see how we can make some money later, let's go," he ordered, and started walking.

Geralt followed him, he couldn't believe Jaskier wasn't afraid of his scary looks. The white wolf watched the bard's back and there was that strange feeling again, invading his guts… warm… and confusing. The bard started to sing him a song. It was a new one, maybe he was composing again… some novel adventure… the Witcher couldn't stop the half smile his lips were drawing.

///////////////

Once in the tavern, both eating, Jaskier sighed heavily, and cleaning his mouth, he fixed his blues in his friend's golden ones.

"Okay, Maybe I  _ do _ know a way to make money…" he hung his head and buffed, the Witcher frowned, "I have this friend in Sorrento… he will get married tonight…" 

Geralt was chewing confused, they were just two hours ago from Sorrento, maybe Jaskier was planning going there from the beginning, but based on the bard's uncomfortable expression, maybe not. And he just assured it as a backward. Jaskier was more insightful than any man Geralt had met. His intelligence could be pass unnoticed between everyone, hidden under fancy clothes and dramatic performances, but it didn't go unnoticed to Geralt's eyes. 

"I wasn't going to attend because…" the bard sighed before continuing. 

The white wolf bowed his face and smiled at himself… okay, it was a backward 

"...Because a lot of people who wants me dead will attend, but we need the money, so…" the bard ended, and scowled at the sight of his smiley friend. 

"As always... Okay. Let's go to Sorrento then." Said Geralt, finishing his meal.

"Why were you smiling?" Wanted to know the bard, while the white wolf stood up.

"I wasn't," he responded, nonchalantly.

The bard followed him, "Yes you were! Tell me!" But he didn't answer.

////////////////

When Geralt got out from the bath dressed with fancy clothes, he heard a voice from behind.

"Oh you look good on that," it was Jaskier, and the Witcher side eyed him discreetly. 

The bard was breathtaking, his hair tied up, leaving just a few streaks over his forehead and cheeks. And he smelled so good. Geralt averted his eyes to the exit door, those little flashes of weird feelings were getting disturbing.

"Let's go," the bard opened the door.

  
  


//////////

They arrived to the golden hall of the palace and Jaskier found his friend right away. He was a chubby, sympathetic guy with rosy cheeks, and they hugged fondly. 

"I'm so glad for you... this is Antoni," the bard pointed at him and Geralt bowed his head solemnly.

"Is it him?" Antoni turned his face excitedly to Jaskier. The bard nodded proudly.

The guy took a step towards the Witcher and he said, trying to control his excitement, "I'm a fan of yours, I know all about your adventures thanks to Jaskier's songs," now it was Jaskier who was bowing his head proudly. 

Geralt frowned, and then blinked at Antoni.

Hopefully, someone called the groom, so the awkward moment passed.

While Jaskier was performing, Geralt was observing him. Some weird thought was telling him it was his opportunity to see him without being caught, because… everyone was doing that, right? So he did it… and Jaskier looked so  _ beautiful… _ that was the word… he swallowed ashamed, and dropped his eyes. 

What was he doing? he moved uncomfortably in his place but his eyes flicked to Jaskier again. Why was he dragged to him like this? Was it  _ regret _ ? Yes… maybe was that… the odd, unfamiliar feeling in his gut…  _ regrets _ … he wasn't good using words to apologise… Yennefer had said that to him so many times. His chest ached at the remembrance of her. 

The Witcher exhaled heavily when Jaskier finished his song. His eyes were on him and he could notice a tall guy talking with him with a threatening posture. He saw Jaskier taking one, two steps backwards… oh yeah… maybe this guy was one of those who wanted Jaskier dead. 

Geralt stood up in a row but when he arrived by Jaskier's side, the guy was gone.

The bard was pale.

"What happened?" Asked Geralt. 

Jaskier buffed exhausted "I have to marry his daughter," he threw with despair in his voice.

Geralt scowled, confused.

///////////////////

"Are you really going to marry her?" Geralt asked when both were on their room.

Jaskier swiveled around desperately, "I don't want to!" He cried.

Geralt got worried, "Fine, we will find a way out…"

"Her father is going to kill me!" Jaskier freaked out. Geralt approached him.

"I'm here, Jaskier." He said and the bard stared at him. Geralt straightened in his place, maybe that had sounded weird coming from him, "I will try to reason with him." He finished.

"It's too late…" pointed the bard.

"Leave it to me," insisted Geralt, and he left.

Jaskier watched the door closing behind his friend.

////////

Geralt entered again on the golden hall and spotted the guy leaving, so he followed him into the woods. The Witcher frowned because a late night walk into the woods was weird… he raised his eyes, it was full moon.

The guy stopped walking and Geralt hid. 

Suddenly… the man transformed into a werewolf in front of the Witcher's eyes.

/////////

"He is a  _ what _ ??" Exclaimed the bard.

"A werewolf," replied Geralt who was back after witnessing that event, "You didn't realize it when you put your… sausage in that girl?" asked the Witcher, grimacing with disgust.

"Do you mean…?" Jaskier gulped. 

The white wolf nodded, crossing his arms over his chest with scolding eyes.

"Well…" thought the troubadour averting his eyes to a side, "she was kind of wild and…" he smiled raising his eyes to the ceiling, "she scratched me and bit me, but…"

"I don't want details," Geralt dismissed, he seemed awkwardly affected because of those words. He even looked mad.

Jaskier side eyed him in silence, intrigued.

"Now I understand why the people in the wedding were talking about young girls being killed by wild animals in the woods…" buffed the white wolf, after a couple of seconds, he planned, "Let's do this… you will call him to reunite with him in the woods tomorrow night... and you will reject her daughter."

"Are you trying to use me as a bait?!" Jaskier asked, scandalized.

Geralt frowned, 'I'll be there, hidden."

Jaskier inhaled deeply, "Do you think he wants to turn me into a werewolf, just like them?" He asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Probably yes," answered the white wolf.

The troubadour put his hand on his neck, and sighed dramatically, "I don't like those kind of baits," he murmured. 

Then Jaskier walked around, taking off his shirt gracefully. 

Geralt peeked him out from the corner of his eye.

"We need to rest," he said quietly. 

The white wolf gulped when he spotted that soft skin again, under the fancy fabric. 

The bard turned around, "They gave us two rooms, but you can stay if you…" the bard caught Geralt staring at him. The Witcher looked away in a row, " _ want… _ " Jaskier finished, narrowing his eyes with bewilderment.

"I'll use my room, goodnight." Geralt rushed his words and left.

Jaskier cocked his head, eyes still narrowed.

_ Interesting _ ...

/////////

The next evening they were eating together in a tavern. They didn't see each other the whole day because Geralt was making some research and Jaskier used his time alone to compose some song… he suddenly felt too inspired…

"I'm wearing long hair and a beard, did you notice that, right Geralt?" The bard asked him all of the sudden. He took a sip of his ale, watching him with attention.

Geralt offered him a quick glance, then he focused in his food again, "Yes." He replied dryly.

The bard lained forward slightly, "And aren't you going to tell me anything?" he said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Geralt dropped his fork intentionally with a tired gaze he shoot at Jaskier, "What should I say?" He faked a smile.

"I don't know…" Jaskier watched his nails pretending not to be interested, "Maybe that I look good, nice things…" he went forward again, sighing, "It's the last you can do after treating me so bad on that mountain," he snapped at him crossing his arms on his chest. 

Geralt opened his eyes widely in awe and Jaskier smirked. Their eyes locked.

The Witcher took his fork again and began eating… uncomfortably.

Jaskier chuckled amused. Laying back on his chair again, he observed the white wolf, and bit his lower lip, but the witcher wasn't looking at him, "You've changed," he said, Geralt gazed at him, "I thought you didn't, but you did," added the bard, taking his fork too, watching his own food. He ate a piece of tomato, and their eyes met again, "Your reactions are more interesting now." He finished, and Geralt swallowed slowly the last slice of meat in his throat.

"Oh well…" the bard sighed again, "I have to meet this werewolf in an hour, maybe  _ it's my last dinner _ ," Jaskier put a lot of drama in the last quote in purpose, and the white wolf rolled his eyes in exhaustion.

///////////////

Jaskier saw the man arriving to their meeting, the full moon shining high in the skies. The bard gulped and clenched his fist.

"What do you want?" The man asked. 

The poor troubadour was sweating, "I… I asked you to come because… I…" he gulped again, "I won't marry your daughter."

"What did you just said?!" The guy shouted, and his voice sounded like a growl. He was breathing roughly. 

Jaskier moved a step backward. 

"You can't dishonor my daughter!"

"I didn't… I mean… I..." The guy was turning into the fearsome wild animal in front of him, "That… ahm… that looks terrible…" Jaskier stuttered and looked to a side, searching for his savior.

Geralt was hidden next to them. He prepared his silver sword.

The man was now a werewolf, and he was walking with threatening steps, slowly, towards Jaskier.

"You… will… marry her…" the beast said, "Or I will rip you into pieces,"

"I… I think we are ready here!" Yelled Jaskier in the precise moment the monster jumped to catch him, but Geralt got in between them.

"A Witcher!" Exclaimed the beast, ramming him against the trees, but the white wolf avoided his fangs, and with just one thrust, he buried his sword into the wolf's throat, killing him instantly.

Jaskier was breathing hard. He approached his friend, "That was close!" He exclaimed, trying to catch his breath. Geralt turned to see him.

"Are you fine?" He asked.

Jaskier put his hands on his hips and straightened in his place, "So,  _ now _ are you worried about the bait?" The bard snapped. 

Geralt frowned and approached him with a rough movement. They were inches from each other's faces. The witcher seemed serious.

"I would never put you at risk," Jaskier flinched surprised, they remained still for a moment.

"I… I know…" murmured the bard, "I… I was joking, you know me… I… like to fool around…" Geralt's eyes were locked in those blues. Suddenly, his gaze dropped to Jaskier's lips. 

The bard pursed them, flustered.

Geralt's heart took a turn, and he found himself watching at his best friend's mouth, he panicked. 

His gaze flicked confused to Jaskier's amazed eyes. He wheeled around sharply and left.

The bard started to breathe again. He blinked, "What the hell was that?" He whispered to himself.


	3. Act III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer is back and Geralt will try to help her. But something is odd about her, and Jaskier tries to warn his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! Gah! Another chapter I hope you enjoy this one! We are close to the end I think I will write two more chapters!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-jaskierxgeralt!

**If you want to know, my dear**

**About brokenhearts**

**I have so much authority,**

**So much to talk, my lovely…**

**I have a life full of them…**

**Too many of them I have…**

Geralt was fighting against a Leshy, a wood's Spirit. The creature had became very dangerous for the region. A lot of virtuous and brave men had disappeared trying to defeat him. 

The white wolf was using his whole strenght to beat the beast, but it was fast and strong. Each thrust of his swords, was avoided by the agile Leshy.

Jaskier was observing behind the shrubbery attentively with worrisome in his eyes, "Punch him in the head!" The bard yelled at him.

Geralt turned his face sharply to watch his friend and frowned, pursing his lips with annoyance. The monster saw his opportunity so he jumped against the witcher, knocking him down to the ground. Making him lose one of his swords.

Jaskier clenched his teeth, and put a hand on his chest.

The Leshy was about to attack again, but Geralt was faster, and when he had the monster on him, the Witcher cut his head off with one quick and accurate whump. The Leahy fell dead to the ground.

Geralt stood up, breathing hard, he heard something at his right, and he swinged around to pay attention. He could swear… he saw Yennefer leaving. So he ran in her direction.

" _ Geralt _ !" Screamed Jaskier, following him.

They arrived to a clearing in the middle of the woods. Jaskier was panting, "What… what happened?" the bard asked, he leaned against a tree, exhausted. The Witcher was still looking with his eyes, from side to side, some indication of Yennefer.

"I thought…" the white wolf scowled with beflement in his face, "I thought I saw her…"

"Who?" Jaskier walked towards him, intrigued.

"Yen…" muttered Geralt. And Jaskier straightened in his place, his eyes flicked to somewhere else.

The bard blinked, "But… she should be with…"

"Yes, I know," the Witcher cut him off, "Maybe it was just an illusion…"

"Oh…" Jaskier sighed heavily, and watching him curious, he said, "You look very affected for that…  _ illusion,"  _ the troubadour snapped with irony. His chest was aching, but he needed to control himself.

Geralt scowled, he seemed angry. The white wolf wheeled around and left without saying a word, only growling.

"Wow, your  _ snarl  _ is telling me you are not ready yet to talk about it," smirked the bard, following him. Geralt didn't answer, "And your silence is telling me I'm right."

"Shut up, Jaskier," muemured the Witcher.

////////////////

  
  


"Is this a kind of…  _ cursed _ place?" Exclaimed Jaskier. Geralt and him had finished their meals, and they were now drinking ale in the tavern.

The white wolf averted his golden eyes to him, "Is fine, as long as they pay."

The bard snorted and leaned back on his seat, with exaggerated and defeated face, "I will not do enough composing my romances …" then, as if something had hit his head, he opened his eyes widely, "Wait! maybe I can write a medley!" he spreaded his arms with a triumphant smile, Geralt cocked an eyebrow. 

Jaskier murmured unintelligible words while preparing his feather with ink. Then he started to write, poking the tip of his tongue between his parted lips, a common habit in him, when he was focused on his writing. Geralt had seen that a lot of times… but now, the Witcher couldn't explain why, his eyes were stuck on Jaskier's mouth… his heart gave a turn. He looked away, flustered, and drank his ale, with panic in his gaze. What was about Jaskier's lips? 

"Do you think you will get another contract today? I'm very exhausted…" the bard buffed, his tired face showed up again, locking his blues with Geralt's avoiding eyes.

The Witcher pursed his lips, "I'm the one killing monsters, Jaskier. Why are you the exhausted one?" His glare was on the bard again, this time trying to scold him.

The bard seemed offended, he dropped his mouth with disappointment, "Excuse me!" Jaskier narrowed his eyes, "But thinking about good rhymes that match your  _ grunts _ and bloody sword thrusts to those monsters requires an important mental elaboration, and you're not listening to me anymore. Aren't you?" The bard crossed his arms on his chest, feeling offended again.

Geralt had his thoughts now on that illusion in the woods… he had his doubts about it… it seemed so real…

"If this village has not more jobs, I will propose continue on our way," the white wolf nodded at that, then they heard a well known voice behind them.

"I have a work here for you." The voice said.

Geralt and Jaskier flicked their eyes to see the newcomer. She was Yennefer.

"Hello, Geralt," She greeted him, Jaskier stared at him, as if he was examining his reaction. The Witcher gulped, his blood froze.

//////////////

The three of them were seated in the same table. 

"What are you doing here, Yen?" Asked Geralt, fixing his gaze on those violet he had missed so much.

"Yes, where's  _ Jester _ ?" the bard threw at her, cocking an eyebrow with ironic curiosity. Geralt punched his arm slightly with a quick movement. The bard kept looking at her, and pressed his lips into a distressful line.

Yennefer switched her gaze from Jaskier to the white wolf, "He stayed with Ciri in the palace. He's taking care of her. I came because someone is killing sorceresses in this village, sorceresses from my school," Yennefer dropped her eyes to her clasped hands on her lap.

Geralt frowned. Jaskier gave him a quick glance, then he questioned, locking his eyes with Yen's, "We didn't hear anything about that, and we've been here for three days." The sorceress's eyes were on the bard, with a hint of disgust. Then, Yennefer flicked her attention to the Witcher again.

"Geralt… they're keeping this in secret, obviously," she explained, "to find you here was destiny."

Jaskier rolled his eyes.

"How can I help you, Yen?" Asked the Witcher, his eyes never dirfted away from her. Jaskier stared at him, the bard knew the Witcher was still in love with her. It was so evident. His chest ached. He dropped his gaze to the table.

Yennefer spoke again, "Come tonight to the claire in the woods, we will talk there. I have a clue. We can't talk here, walls can have ears…" finished the sorceress, almost whispering.

"Of course," Geralt answered without doubts, "I'll see you there after the sunset…"

"Come alone," requested Yennefer, giving a quick glance to the bard. Jaskier pursed his lips and raised his eyes to her.

Geralt side eyed his friend, but then he accepted, "Of course."

"See you there," the sorceress stood up and left.

/////////

They were on their room, it was almost the settled time, and Geralt was preparing his swords.

Jaskier went out from the bathroom, he observed his friend meticulously, he said, walking near to him, "So… Yennefer again…"

Geralt wasn't looking at him, "What do you mean with that?" He murmured.

"Aren't you suspecting just a little?" Jaskier walked around him, gesturing with his hand and raising his eyes to the ceiling.

"Suspecting?  _ Why _ ?" Geralt stopped his movements and turned his head slightly to hear the bard, he wasn't staring at him yet.

Jaskier stiffened in his place and glaring at his friend, he shot again, "Yes… as if she wasn't…" the Witcher drifted his eyes to him, the bard wrinkled his nose, "As if she wasn't her, or something like that…"

Geralt seemed confused for just a second, he shook his head and put his armor on, "Come on, Jaskier, you never trusted her anyway," the Witcher said.

Jaskier pouted, "I know…" he insisted, talking to Geralt's back, "but is not that… well is not  _ just _ that." His friend wheeled around sharply and watched him with scolding face, snorting. Jaskier gave a little jump of surprise, but then his face turned serious. The bard fixed his eyes on those golden ones, "After everything he'd done to you…" Jaskier's voice sounded deep and concerned.

Geralt gave him his back again, frowning. But he didn't say a word.

Jaskier continued talking, "You just run to her feet, not even suspecting why wouldn't we know about murdered sorceresses in this village." Geralt took his swords and approached the door, "You don't say a word," the bard observed, clenching his fists, his arms hung down on either side of his body. His chest was moving with each breath he was taking. "Okay, just… go, go to her  _ alone _ , to the woods." 

Geralt swiveled again to see him, he seemed mad. Jaskier straightened in his place at the sight of the fierce face of his friend. "Don't judge me for caring about you." The bard dropped his gaze to the ground. He was mad too.

Geralt gulped, and left.

The bard turned his eyes to that closed door, with that well known pain still in his chest.

//////////

Geralt arrive to the place in the woods, he found her waiting for him.

"Yennefer…"

The woman walked towards him, "Hello, Geralt. I knew if I wore this face, you couldn't resist," suddenly, Yennefer became a Doppler in front of his eyes, Geralt was about to grab his swords but three more dopplers caught him by surprise. He couldn't move. They took off his swords.

"You are not Yennefer…" the Witcher murmured, with clenched teeth, he felt so stupid for not hearing what Jaskier has told him. He was right. The whole time…

"No, I'm not her, and I also know, you don't remember who I am." She said, threatening him with a knife in his throat.

"I do remember you," the Witcher muttered, "You are the daughter of that Doppler I killed ten years ago." The woman stiffened, her eyes went round.

"It surprises me that you recall us, we are his children, yes."

Geralt side eyed the other dopplers that got him captured, "How could I forget your father," he added with disgust in his voice, his eyes flicked to the woman again, "He became into honest men from that village, he raped their wives and killed them." One of the Doppler punched Geralt on the nape.

The woman put her knife in his throat again, "Don't dirt our father's name," the female doppler said. She gave a couple of steps backwards, and took a sword from the ground. The Doppler smirked, "Is time my brothers, we will revenge our father!" She yelled, and ran towards the Witcher. She was about to stab him in the chest, when Jaskier pushed her away, blocking her with a fast movement. The bard had jumped from the dark.

Geralt was in awe.

Jaskier took the sword the girl had dropped, then one of the Dopplers stood up in front of him.

"Whoa, you seemed mad… okay…" observed the bard, then watching at the sword he murmured, breathing roughly, "I hate all of this… but…" he raised his chin trying to get a sight of his friend behind that big Doppler standing in front of him, "But someone here didn't want to hear my warnings!" Jaskier voice sounded loud and dramatic. Geralt rolled his eyes.

The female Doppler was behind Jaskier now, she tried to grab him, but the bard moved quickly. He wheeled around, placing himself behind the girl, putting the sword on her throat.

"Fine, if you want your crazy sister alive…" the bard yelled, Geralt frowned. "Let my friend go!" 

The witcher couldn't believe Jaskier was doing all of that. Was the bard out is his mind? He hated swords and violence and watching him threatening not just one, but four angry Dopplers, with a sword in his hand was like…  _ impossible _ . 

The dopplers stared at each other.

"What are you waiting for!?" Screamed their sister, and the siblings released the white wolf.

Jaskier did the same with he woman, and when he saw the monsters were about to attack again, he threw the sword at Geralt, Yelling, "All yours!" And he hid in the darkness.

Geralt saw two of the dopplers with his swords. The Witcher clenched his jaw. One of the dopplers jumped over him, and the white wolf was fast, he shoved the monster against a tree. Swinging around he faced the two in front of him, and as if he were dancing, he moved around them slicing their heads almost at once.

The female Doppler shouted in horror, while her third brother bounced on Geralt's back, the Witcher bumped him with his head. The monster gave two steps forward, wobbling. He took his chance, recovering his swords, he went straight and stabbed the third one in the stomach, the monster fell dead to the ground. 

Geralt heard a yelling behind him, and turning around, he couldn't stop the girl running against the edge of his sword. She stopped, right there, stabbed by herself in her despair. The white wolf opened his eyes in amazement. The girl was spitting blood, watching him in the eye with rage. 

Jaskier covered his mouth with his hand in horror.

Geralt took off the sword from her, and the woman fell to the ground. She was dead too.

Jaskier and the Witcher exchanged gazes, their ragged breathing was the only sounds in the woods.

  
  


///////

They were back on their room, Jaskier went straight to get some soap and bandages to clean Geralt's wounds. He had two cuts in the right shoulder.

"You don't have to do this," the Witcher growled, he was obediently seated on the bed, with his bare chest. He felt kind of guilty for not listening the bard's warnings. So he allowed his friend to do whatever he wanted to do. That was easier than ask for forgiveness.

Jaskier knew it too, so he took a little of advantage…

The bard sat by his side, and gave a thoughtful look to those wounds. Geralt side eyed him.

"I can almost read your mind, Geralt," the poet muttered, locking his eyes with the white wolf, the Witcher gulped, and dropped his gaze to the ground, "I could speak for you… and you are forgiven. Because I was right and you didn't listen." Jaskier continued, he took a handkerchief and started to clean the wounds.

The Witcher hummed avoiding the bard's blues. 

"But is okay, I know to recognize a man still in love…" the troubadour sighed, searching for the herbal ointment.

The Witcher chuckled slightly, and flicked his eyes to his friend, amused, "And you do know much about love." he asserted with a hint of irony.

Jaskier pouted, "Well, a poet needs to know about love, yes," he put the ointment to a side and took the bandages, "But… I must confess I know much more about broken hearts," he muttered, without looking at the Witcher.

Geralt swinged his head to stare at the wall in front of him, still smiling, "Yes, I bet a lot of women have broken your heart." He said, with that ironic tone still in his voice.

Jaskier drifted his eyes to see his friend's profile, without blinking, "I wouldn't say that… I wouldn't say women… but… only  _ one _ person." The bard snapped, focusing his eyes back to Geralt's shoulder, the Witcher wasn't smiling anymore, he didn't know why his chest felt tight, Jaskier gave him a quick glance, "Only one person broke my heart, over, and over again." Jaskier was talking, acting as if the guilty wasn't there. He exhaled exaggeratedly, and ended his work with the bandages, "But I guess I'm getting used to." His voice had changed. It sounded more clear and hurted. It caught Geralt's attention, his golden eyes were on the bard's face. He was so close to him, he didn't noticed it before… but their bodies were rubbing each other in so many points. Suddenly, Jaskier's eyes were intense, and so blue, and the warmth coming from the poet's body was unbearable. The white wolf felt flustered. But he couldn't avert his eyes from him. It was him, wasn't it? The one who broke his heart? It could be… yes maybe… it could be… but maybe not him but… someone else… He scowled.

Then the white wolf recalled… Jaskier had risked his life for him tonight, he had followed him into the woods, he even took a sword… and he had threatened those dopplers to save him. 

Geralt never had seen him doing something like that…  _ ever _ .

The Witcher swallowed, their eyes still locked, his heart racing, still not knowing why… but he had to ask...

"Why… why did you risk your life for me?" Geralt said this, but the words just came out from his lips. He blinked amazed with himself. He gave a deep breath when he saw Jaskier frowning, with a grin in his face.

"Are you kidding me?" The bard huffed, the Witcher stiffened in his place. Jaskier laughed, he was loving his friend's reactions, "You are my friend, Geralt," the poet said at last, and his smile was wide and fond. The Witcher was muted, was he spellbound by the poet bright grin? Jaskier saw it. The bard noticed the way Geralt was looking back at him, he parted his lips. Then he cleared his throat, averting his eyes to the tray, he put everything he had just used to heal Geralt together and added, sheepishly, "I… I…, of course I would risk my life for you, you…" the bard wasn't watching him, Geralt felt so anxious, and nervous too, it was a strange, awkward situation, he wanted to end, but at the same time he didn't, "You've done so much for me, risking your life so many times for me… How couldn't I…" their eyes met again, Geralt was leaning towards him, just slightly to make the air between them unbreathable. "I finished." The bard stuttered, and stood up slowly. Walking away just a little. Playing with the rest of the bandages on the tray with his finger, he swiveled around, and caught Geralt still looking at him stunned.

"What?" The bard asked, dramatically. That was feeling so weird, he needed to put some normality or he would die of tension.

Geralt came back to reality seeing Jaskier acting normal again.

"Nothing," the Witcher said, standing up, walking with heavy steps towards his bed. He turned around one last time to see his friend, and then dropped his eyes to the mattress, "Just… don't do that again," he ordered, giving him his back.

Jaskier buffed, "I don't understand, are you trying to say  _ thank you _ or trying to scold me?"

Geralt hummed, and laid back on his bed closing his eyes without adding a word. Jaskier rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'll take a bath." The poet finished, and left.

Geralt watched him go, trying to decipher why his heart was still racing like crazy.


	4. Act IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt Faces the genie, and Jaskier reveals something the wasn't expecting to hear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! Here I am with another chapter for all of you. I thought it was a 5 chapters fic but it turned to 6 chapters. So I hope you enjoy the way I'm working on Geralt's constipated feelings!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-jaskierxgeralt!

**"Yes, it was me...**

**It was me the whole time,**

**The one longing for your kisses,**

**The one pining for your heart… to be mine…**

**Oh, please, be mine…"**

Geralt and Jaskier were on the road down the hills, heading to the next village with their horses.

Jaskier was humming a song, the weather was perfect that afternoon, there was a fresh breeze. Geralt closed his eyes for a few seconds. Enjoying the combination of all of those things… he had missed Jaskier singing on the road so much. It was so relaxing. 

The Witcher spied on the bard through the corner of his eye, and smiled. It really felt good to be traveling with him again.

  
  


Jaskier caught him watching, and Geralt flinched on his seat, turning his face to see the road in front of him, that movement hadn't been discrete at all, because the bard smirked at it.

_ Interesting _ …

"Do you like when I hum a song, Geralt?" the troubadour asked mischievously.

The white wolf kept his eyes on the path, "You mean… those guttural estrige's sounds?" he smiled crookedly.

Jaskier dropped his mouth feeling so offended he was about to explode. Eyeing at the Witcher with indignation all over his face.

"What did you just say?" the bard's voice sounded like a thunder.

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of them, coming out from the undergrowth. The horses freaked out, with little jumps in their places, then they stopped.

They saw a cart half lying on the side of the road. Maybe it was that man's cart.

"Please! Please! Help me!" Shouted the man in despair, "Oh Lord, you are a Witcher…" he recognized him, "Please sir! Please! Help me!"

"What happened?" Geralt asked, frowning.

The guy approached him almost running, "A man kidnapped my daughter, my little child!" He cried, "I think he's a kind of Sorcer… " the man added scowling, "He wore weird clothes…"

"Tell me where did he take her?" the white wolf requested.

"He took her behind the hills, I followed him but then he vanished!" The man pointed behind him. 

"He…  _ vanished _ ?" Jaskier narrowed his eyes.

Geralt side eyed him.

"Yes yes!" Repeated the poor guy.

"How did he look like?" The Witcher was having a hunch right there.

The man swallowed, staring at the ground, trying to be very detailing, "Well he… had long black hair…, he wore shining clothes… and he had a necklace with a golden star."

"A… golden star…" Jaskier thought he had seen that before… somewhere.

"Is the genie." Asserted Geralt, growling.

Jaskier flinched and swinged his head to him, "What?"

The white wolf gave him a quick glance.

"Can you please bring my daughter back?" Asked the man, with unshed tears in his eyes, "I don't have money to pay you, but…" his voice pleaded.

Geralt sighed heavily, "Don't worry, I'll bring her back."

"Thank you sir! Thank you!" The guy bowed his head grateful. The Witcher gave Roach the order, and they started the march in a rush. Jaskier did the same.

"I go with you," the bard said. The Witcher turned his head to see his friend.

"No, you stay here with him." Geralt ordered him frowning.

"No. Of course I go with you!" Jaskier exclaimed, decided.

The Witcher rolled his eyes and buffed, "All of this is because you want to write your poems!" He murmured.

Jaskier heard him, and he pursed his lips, annoyed. He placed himself with his horse side by side with the Witcher and glanced at him with rage. Geralt saw him, and blinked in awe.

"Yes, Geralt!" The bard snapped, his eyes locked with those golden ones, "I don't want to write about your death through  _ witnesses _ , so I'll go with you." Jaskier finished, then he kicked his horse slightly with his foot, leaving the Witcher behind.

Geralt opened his eyes widely, while watching him go. He never saw Jaskier that mad before…

They left the horses safe at the end of the road, and walked down the hills.

"Why do you think is that genie?" The bard asked him.

"Because the occultum spell expired two days ago." 

Jaskier stiffened in his place and put both hands on his hips, "And you just say this now?" He was being loud, so Geralt raised a hand to make him stop.

"Shh…" the Witcher frowned, looking around, he spotted a cave,"There…" the white wolf pointed. Jaskier approached him instinctively.

"He shouldn't have the appearance of... I don't know… an invisible smoke or something?" Whispered the bard.

"Remember, he was exiled and disowned by their lore, so I guess…" they were almost at the entrance of the cave, Geralt lowered his voice even more, "He must be look very human…"

"Welcome, Geralt!" A voice thundered inside the cave, the Witcher straightened in his place and scowled, Jaskier was behind him, terrified.

They saw a dark figure sitting on one rock, legs crossed. "I was waiting for you…" the genie laughed.

Geralt and Jaskier gave a couple of steps forward. The girl was sitting to a side of the rock, crying.

"Oh, you brought that troubadour with you." The monster stood up, approaching them, "I like that, I have two prizes for one today." The genie smirked.

"Release the girl," asked Geralt.

"Sure!" Replied the monster, "he was just a bet," his hand waving dismissively, then he pointed with his finger at Geralt, "I knew your merciful heart would come here to rescue her." The genie was staring at him with irony, "Now that you know how parenting a child is like, right?"

"Let her go," repeated the Witcher, immutable.

The genie glared at him and smirked. He wheeled around and moving a finger, he released the girl, "Go," he ordered her.

The little girl ran towards the exit, and when he passed by Jaskier and Geralt, She shouted, "Thank you, sir!"

"Your father is behind the hills,"Jaskier said to her, the girl grinned, and left.

"Won't you go too?" Asked the genie, with sarcasm. The bard turned his head to watch him with fire in his eyes.

"Go, Jaskier," Geralt murmured.

"No, I won't leave you alone with him." Jaskier said, clenching his jaw, his eyes on the genie. Geralt side eyed him amazed. Why he was acting like this? Was he putting his life in danger again like that time with the dopplers? Why?

"That's good!" Laughed the monster, "Is good because I have unsolved business with you too, troubadour, so… welcome to the party." And without further ado, he raised his hand, and Geralt soared through the air.

The genie pressed his hand into a fist, making the witcher feeling a tightness on his throat. Geralt was drowning.

"No! Geralt!" Shouted Jaskier in despair.

"Do you know how I'm going to do this? How I'm going to enjoy it with you?" Asked the monster with irony, "I will consume your soul and then I will destroy your meat." The genie licked his lips in anticipation.

"No! No! Let him go!" Screamed the bard, approaching the monster.

"And you will watch me doing it," the genie's eyes went dark, staring back at the troubadour, his voice turned devilish and deep, "And you won't sing any song about him, because his adventures will end here!" Then he flicked his terrifying eyes to Geralt, "You made a fool of me in front of my brotherhood by forcing destiny asking for that sorceress's love! And what did you get from it?! Nothing but drowning to death!"

"Leave him! Please!" Pleaded Jaskier, "Take me! Take my soul, do whatever you want with me! But please! Let him live!" Jaskier had tears rolling through his cheeks, "leave him, please…" 

Geralt opened his eyes, "Jas… kier…" he muttered, with beflement in his face. Why was Jaskier doing this? Giving his life in exchange for him? That… no one never did that before for him…  _ why _ ? Why was he crying and saying he wanted to die for him? Why?

" _ Why _ ?" The genie watched him puzzled, "why would you do that? Giving your life for him, I don't understand…"

"You wouldn't," Jaskier straightened in his place, breathing raggedly.

The monster opened his fist slightly, and Geralt was able to breath.

"Are you willing to die? For this Witcher?" The genie scowled, still with bewilderment in his eyes.

"Yes. Of course." Replied the bard, firmly. Raising his chin, waiting for the whump.

The monster released Geralt, and he fell to the ground. He could see the genie was frozen in his place, still trying to decipher Jaskier's words, so he was quick. He jumped over the monster and shoved him against the wall. Jaskier took a big rock, running towards the genie, he smashed it on his head. Geralt saw him doing that, and he stopped surprised. 

The genie started to move, "What are you waiting for!?" Asked Jaskier, wheeling around to see his friend, "Kill him now!"

Geralt flinched, and coming back to reality, he took his swords and cut the monster's head off.

Both men breathing hard. Jaskier laid forward, putting his hands on his knees, he buffed exhausted, "That was close!"

Geralt approached him, with narrowed eyes. He felt so confused, he needed to know…

"What?" Asked Jaskier when he saw him staring at him. He straightened in his place and pursed his lips, because the Witcher was muted, his golden eyes filled with bafflement. The bard gulped.

"Were you really going to…?"

Jaskier threw a nervous laughter, "Oh… that!?" He laughed again, and gave Geralt his back, he pressed his eyes flustered, "Well I… ahm…" he wheeled around again, facing his friend, who was still waiting there for his answer, "He was about to…, you know and I…" Jaskier was babbling and blushing, he averted his eyes to the ground.

"Because you thought I was about to die." Geralt quoted, his eyes never flicked off from his friend.

"Yes!" Jaskier laughed nervously again, pointed at him, "He was a genie after all, so…" the bard put his hands on his hips, and raised his chin. He thought that was enough explanation. But it wasn't for the white wolf.

"Then… you truly were willing to give your life for me, even your soul… for  _ me _ ?" Geralt repeated the same phrase that was screaming in his head over, and over again. 

Jaskier broke in nervous laughter again, looking away, blushing, "Yes, well… yes I couldn't let him… I mean…"

" _ Why _ ?" Geralt wanted to know, Jaskier crossed gazes with him, and pursed his lips, then he flicked his eyes to the ground, "Because I'm your  _ friend _ ?" The Witcher scowled, and tilted his head trying to get a sight of those blue eyes.

"Yes!" Jaskier clapped his hands and looked back at him with a grin, his finger pointing at him, "Yes! Exactly! That's why! Because you are my friend!" The bard felt relieved, "Can we go now?" He requested, watching longingly the exit of that cave behind the white wolf.

"No, is not because of that… there's something more…" Geralt gave two steps towards Jaskier, "Even the genie was intrigued…" he observed, "What is it, Jaskier?"

They were inches from each other now, their eyes locked, intensely, Jaskier gulped, his smile faded, "Fine…" he took a deep breath, "Fine…" the bard repeated dropping his eyes to the ground for just a second. Raising his gaze to face him, he confessed, "I'm in love with you, okay? There, I said it…"

Geralt froze in his place, but his eyes went round in amazement. Jaskier sighed heavily at the sight of that reaction, "I don't want this to change anything between us," the bard watched him worried, "I have lived with this feeling since I met you, I…" suddenly Jaskier jumped with horrorized eyes looking back at Geralt, putting his hands up as a boundary between them, "I.. I wasn't taking advantage of you when we shared beds, please don't you think that!" He yelled, blushing furiously.

Geralt's eyes opened even more wide. He was almost panicking.

Jaskier covered his mouth with his hands, "No, is not… if you want we… We don't have to share a bed anymore, we …" Jaskier breathed slowly, trying to calm the air surrounding them, he exhaled exaggeratedly, and crossing his arms, faking he was cool, he added, "We, we can rent a place with two beds." He failed in his attempt to show some hint of coolness, because he was stuttering.

The Witcher blinked and bowed his head, swallowing distressfully, then he raised his eyes to him again, frowning.

"Please…" Jaskier seemed defeated, "Please don't look at me like that," the bard pleaded, tilting his head with sadness in his eyes, "I don't expect... I'm really not expecting anything from you, about  _ this _ ." Jaskier averted his eyes to his feet.

"You…" Geralt murmured, and Jaskier was staring at him again, ashamed, "You… are… in love with me?" The Witcher asked, scowling. 

Jaskier tilted his head and frowned at him, "Did you listen all the things I just said? Yes!"

Geralt blinked, and he flicked his eyes to somewhere else. His heart gave a turn.

Jaskier sighed heavily, "Hey…" he tried to sound normal, "I'm fine with this, is just… " the bard pressed his lips into a line, "Let's continue… being friends. This doesn't have to change things."

Geralt's drifted his golden eyes to him, and parted his lips to catch some more breathing.

"Please say something!" the bard lost his patience covering his face with both hands.

"Fine." The bard heard him speak, and spied on him between his fingers.

"Fine?" Jaskier echoed, dropping both hands to his side, with suspicious eyes.

"Yes, is… is fine." Repeated Geralt, nodding, and looking away. His mouth felt dry. He didn't know why.

Jaskier narrowed his eyes puzzled, but even if he didn't know how weird was all of that, or what was Geralt feeling after his confession, he tried to dissipate the awkward air, because it was getting suffocating. He gulped, and smiled nervously, "Well… ahm… if, if it's okay…" he was bubbling again, so he cleared his throat and added, "Let's continue our road, I have hangry, there's a village near so… let's go!" 

"Fine." Accepted the Witcher, their gazes met for a few seconds.

"Fine then!" Laughed the bard, heading to the exit. Geralt watched him go, and inhaled deeply, his chest was feeling weird. And his heart was pounding strong. He blinked confused.


	5. Act 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier is the guest of honor in a very beautiful village festival. And Geralt will act so awkward and possessive... He will be surprised with himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dears! I hope you enjoy a little of jealous!Geralt as much as I did! See you!
> 
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr, I'm verobatto-jaskierxgeralt!

**Act** **V**

**"I said 'I love you',**

**And you smashed my heart again.**

**I would give everything for you, my love.**

**Even if you just look at me**

**With less stars in the night,**

**And cold words in your mouth.**

**I will come back and say**

**'I will be fine, you'll see, I will be fine."**

Geralt woke up next day. His mind was a little dizzy just for a few seconds, because the remembrance of Jaskier confessing his love for him assaulted like a surprising thief.

The Witcher felt his heart gave a turn in his chest. Sighing deeply, he stood up and went to the bathroom.

After washing his face, he tried to rebuilt everything Jaskier did last night.

Their way to the village had been silent. Not a word from the troubadour, which was…  _ weird _ .

Then, when they were eating on that tavern, Jaskier became, suddenly, very noisy. Verbose as always, but different.

Talking about so many taverns he had visited, and places, and people… several interludes to throw loud, quirky, and nervous laughs. And that was the difference… Jaskier was nervous. Trying to fake everything was normal, when it wasn't.

Nothing would be the same after that love confession… and they knew it…

  
  


Geralt gulped at that idea.

////////

He came back to the tavern, because Jaskier said they would see each other there. They rented two different rooms, even if that meant to expend more money, they did it.

But Jaskier wasn't there. The white wolf frowned.

"Your friend paid for your breakfast," a rough voice sounded behind him, Geralt turned around to see the innkeeper pointing at a table by the window full with food, milk and ale.

"And, where's he?" 

The man watched him with curiosity in his gaze, and this made Geralt felt uncomfortable.

"Well, when the people in the village knew he was here, they came to invite him to the Festival. They offered him to play today for all of us."

Geralt scowled.

The innkeeper coughed awkwardly, and then continued, "Today is the orange tree festival, a traditional party here in the region, they want Jaskier, the famous bard, be part of it, singing and being our special guest." The man smiled and his cheeks lit up, "It's a humble feast of the plebs, but very joyful."

The Witcher blinked, and without saying a word, he sat on the table and began to eat.

But the innkeeper was still standing there, Geralt raised his eyes to him, the man smiled again, "Are you staying to the Festival, sir?"

"I… I'll think about it," the white wolf murmured.

When the man finally left to work on his tavern, Geralt averted his eyes to the window, thoughtful. He had to stay… because leaving without Jaskier? Well… Ciri had been very specific. He  _ needed _ the bard to find his destiny. Not knowing well what Jaskier had to do with all that matter. So… the Witcher wouldn't go anywhere without that noisy troubadour.. adding to that, Jaskier won't last a single day without him, for sure…

When the white wolf was about to leave, the innkeeper stopped him, "If you're going to stay to our Festival… you won't need your armor and swords… is a pacific feast…" 

Geralt frowned again and hummed annoyed, but even so, he did as the man asked. Coming back minutes later without his armor, and swords. The innkeeper smiled pleased.

The Witcher walked down the village. The entire region had adorned the front of their houses and the streets. There were colored ribbons, and people coming and going with the last preparations. There were also tables full of delicious dishes, denoting the joy and warmth from the people.

Suddenly, Geralt spotted his friend, surrounded by girls giggling at him, and flirting. Obviously, the bard was flirting back.

One of those girls seemed to caught Jaskier's attention. A brown haired, with rosy cheeks, smiling shyly to the troubadour who couldn't flick his eyes off from her. The other girls noticed this too, and they were pushing one against the other, subtly.

The white wolf felt a physical pain in his stomach, it was so incomprehensible to him. The Witcher wanted to leave that place because something in that scene was making him feel upset. But at the same time, he wanted to stay. So, with firm steps, he approached his friend.

"Oh, Geralt!" The bard greeted him, "Are you joining us at the Festival?"

The Witcher smiled crookedly, "If you are staying, you don't leave me any other choice." His eyes staring attentively to the girls still flirting with Jaskier.

The bard pouted, "Oh, you don't have to! We are not siameses, You know?"

The damsels chuckled, but the bard just focused on that shy one again. The Witcher pursed his lips. Why was he feeling that annoyance inside of him?

"Which are the terms of your contract? Do you have to stay the whole day?" Geralt asked.

Jaskier side eyed him just for a second, "Yes, I have a presentation in a few minutes, after that there will be a race… in which…" the bard averted his eyes to the sheepish girl, "I am the prize." The young ladies giggled again.

The troubadour waved his hand dismissively at the sight of his puzzled friend, "Is because I'm the guest of honor, is a single ladies race, and the winner will win a kiss from me."

The Witcher flinched and opened his eyes widely. Jaskier will have to kiss the winner? Like kiss  _ kiss.  _ What the…?

The bard scowled because his friend was staring at him awkwardly. Geralt cleared his throat immediately, and dropped his eyes to the ground, "I… thought it has to be a prize, not a punishment."

The girls laughed loudly. Geralt pressed his chin against his chest, trying to drown a laugh. His eyes were now on Jaskier, who was glaring at him with his hands on his hips, and looking very mad, "Ha-Ha, very funny," the bard approached Geralt with threatening intentions, "Unlike you, there are many people in these valleys whom would die just to kiss me." The Witcher straightened in his place and pressed his lips into a distressful line,"Excuse me, ladies, I need to practice my lyrics." Finished the bard, leaving.

The girls were whispering unintelligible words at each other. The Witcher spied them by the corner of his eyes, and bowing his head, he left.

//////

Jaskier was singing magnificently. Geralt couldn't take off his eyes from him. The bard moved around gracefully, smiling, and his blue eyes were shining. He really looked stunning.

Suddenly, he payed attention to the lyrics…

**"I said 'I love you',**

**And you smashed my heart again.**

**I would give everything for you, my love.**

**Even if you just look at me**

**With less stars in the night,**

**And cold words in your mouth.**

**I will come back and say**

**'I will be fine, you'll see, I will be fine."**

It was just for a few seconds, but the bard drifted his eyes to Geralt, the witcher was staring at him, so he looked away again.

The troubadour faked a smile, focusing his attention on a blonde woman, grinning at him, mischievously.

The white wolf saw that, and his stomach began to ache again. He frowned.

When he finished his performance, the Witcher approached him and sat by his side in the table. 

Geralt coughed, "You were… good."

Jaskier wasn't looking at him, "Thank you," he replied, waving his hand to the blond at the other side of the street. The girl giggled and blowed him a kiss.

Geralt pursed his lips, he stood up rushly, because wanted to leave. The bard side eyed him sad. 

The Witcher just gave two steps away, when the innkeeper blocked him, "Is time for the competition!" The man put his both hands on Geralt's shoulders, swinged him back to his seat, side by side to his friend again.

Jaskier chuckled amused.

The race started, and all the single ladies were running. But only one won… the bard smiled crookedly when he discovered the winner. It was that shy, beautiful brown haired girl.

Geralt averted his eyes to him, Jaskier seemed enthusiastic about the winner, "Am I lucky or what?" He winked at him, and walked towards the special place the village people had prepared for the prize. It was a gazebo adorned with beautiful wildflowers.

The girl was nervous but Kaskiy looked so professional. When their lips met, it was fast, but for Geralt, it lasted a whole eternity. The Witcher felt that pain again and his mouth went dry. His heart was pounding like crazy in his chest. Was he sick? Why seeing Jaskier with another woman did that to him?

The innkeeper appeared with a tray full of glasses served with ale. The white wolf snatched one of them, draining the liquid into his mouth in a row. The man stared at him in awe.

Then he stood up, trying to leave again, but the people crowded around, dragging him into the center of the street. It was loud, and dense. Everyone was clapping and laughing, and the only thing Geralt wanted was… to leave.

But then he spotted Jaskier with that shy, brown haired girl, walking through the corner, trying to hide from everyone.

The sun was falling in the horizont, and the Feast was about to end, but Geralt decided to follow them. His body moved almost instinctively. Something inside of him was screaming that he just couldn't let Jaskier go with that girl.

They were giggling in one dark corner, and kissing, it was sure Jaskier was leading her to his room, when Geralt grabbed his arm by surprise, blocking the lover's escape.

The bard turned his head to see him, baffled, just as the girl still holding his hand.

For a few seconds they remained still, just looking at each other. Suddenly, the witcher talked, "We…" he dropped his eyes to the ground, and cleared his throat, "We have to go now, is getting late." It was a lame excuse, but he needed to say something to give a meaning to his awkward behavior. Damn… the Witcher himself didn't know why he was acting like a stupid asshole.

Jaskier scowled, "Geralt, they paid for another night in our rooms… go… go to get drunk somewhere." The bard wheeled on his heels, trying to release himself from his friend, but the Witcher tightened his grip on the bard's arm.

The troubadour's blue eyes were on Geralt again, narrowed in bewilderment.

The girl released his hand, and biting his lower lip, gave a step backwards, "Ahm…, I'll see you later, master Jaskier," she muttered, "It seems your friend needs to talk with you…" 

Jaskier saw her leaving, "Eh? What?, wait…" he asked, but the girl wasn't there anymore 

The bard huffed, bowing his head in exhaustion, without saying a word. Geralt released him and gulped. Jaskier crossed gazes with him.

///////

They were now in Jaskier's room. The bard was feeling very upset. He walked around, covering his mouth with his fist. His eyes switched to the white wolf, annoyed. Geralt flinched.

"So?" Jaskier spreaded his arms, "Are we going to talk or what?"

The Witcher was muted. Jaskier sighed heavily, raising his eyes to the ceiling.

"We… we don't… I don't want to talk…" the white wolf murmured, while Jaskier watched him impatiently.

" _ What _ ?" The bard leaned slightly towards him, his hands on his hips, "Don't give me that. It has to be something important to interrupt my…"

"Your  _ what _ ?" Snapped Geralt, with a thundering voice, Jaskier tilted his head at that reaction, "Were you going to fuck her?"

The bard stiffened in his place and watched him with seriousness in his face, "I was about to give her love." He corrected his friend.

Geralt frowned, "Oh, is that love to you?" He crossed his arms.

Jaskier huffed in disbelief, drifting his eyes to somewhere else, "What do you know about  _ love _ , witcher?" 

The white wolf approached him, "You don't know about it neither, then," their eyes met, "You go everywhere saying to everyone you are in love with them?" He asked, pointing at the door. Jaskier scowled, amazed with those words, at the same time Geralt realized what his mouth had just said. He blinked surprised with himself.

"You didn't mean that, didn't you?" Whispered the bard, hurted. But his friend was avoiding his eyes now, "All right…"

Jaskier walked slowly towards the door and opened it, "Go, Geralt." He requested, with his eyes on the floor.

Geralt was breathing hard, not muscled moved in his body, "If you say that you love me…"

"I said go," Jaskier's voice cut him off, but the Witcher closed his eyes and insisted.

"Then why were you smiling and flirting with everyone, why were you going to fuck that girl?"

Jaskier pressed his eyes with anger, and closed the door with a loud whump, "You can't judge me." He said, fixing his blues with Geralt's golden ones, "Who are you to do that? Do you want me dying for your love by your side, without giving myself opportunities?"

Geralt straightened in his place, "Do you want opportunities?" 

"Maybe!" Jaskier exclaimed, raising his both arm in the air.

"With…  _ other _ people." Continued the Witcher, his chest felt tight and painful.

"Yes, Geralt, I don't know!"

The Witcher watched him in silence. The bard put his hands on his hips and huffed, dropping his eyes to his feet, "Is time for you to forget about what I said in that cave, about what I feel for you." Jaskier's voice sounded thin and sorrowful.

But Geralt was still standing there, watching his friend in silence. His eyes full of confusion.

Jaskier raised his gaze at him, "I don't understand you now… I really… I don't understand what are you doing here, so  _ please… _ " the bard opened the door again, "Please  _ go _ ."

"No." The Witcher noticed he had replied automatically, and he was still breathing hard.

Jaskier inhaled deeply, "What do you want to tell me, Geralt?" He asked again, with resignation, and feeling very sad. That was exhausting.

"I don't know," stuttered the Witcher, pressing his chin against his chest.

Jaskier relaxed his shoulders, "you don't know." He laughed, looking away for a few silent seconds, his hand still on the door. The bard bit his lower lip, and then added, "Then I'm the one leaving." 

But when he was about to do it, Geralt pushed the door to close it, and pressed his friend against it, both hands on Jaskier's shoulders. Both gazes staring at each other, both man breathing raggedly. Then the Witcher dropped his eyes to the bard's lips, and without thinking about it too much, he just kissed him roughly.

  
  



	6. Act VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Geralt share a moment full of kisses, but someone will come to collect a big debt to the Witcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends!!! I finally bring to all of you the final chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing this!
> 
> I want to say thank you to all of you, to my betas Jedl (still beta reading it, I will be replacing the chapter one by one) and Agus, thanks for helping me girl!
> 
> This was a big effort to me, first of all, because english is not my first language and second, because it was my first Geraskier fic for this fandom.
> 
> There's smut on this chapter, a very short one, but is there, hope you like!
> 
> Okay, thank you again, and if you want to find me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-jaskierxgeralt, and @verobatto in Twitter.
> 
> Kisses and hugs!

**Destiny had been always there,**

**Always there… because is full of you.**

**The road we left behind,**

**and the road we will walk together as one,**

**holding hands, always free…**

**Immersed in one 'I love you',**

**Eternity is one 'I love you.'**

Geralt pushed Jaskier away, his eyes wide open, as the bard was looking back at him puzzled and blushing.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, with a thin and cracked voice.

Geralt swallowed slowly, "I… I…" and because the Witcher started to babble, Jaskier's gaze became sad.

"Don't break my heart again," the troubadour whispered, closing his blues, defeated.

Then Geralt reacted, he put his forehead against his friend's, and shutting his eyes, he murmured, "No… Just… give me one second to reason this…"

Jaskier was baffled, but his heart was racing fast, he couldn't believe Geralt had kissed him. Suddenly, the white wolf's golden eyes were fixed on his gaze, "Your eyes…" the Witcher frowned, thoughtful, "Now I understand why… I couldn't…"

The bard cocked his head confused with those words, "Geralt… Why did you kiss me?"

"Because… it's like, this always had to be like this…"

The troubadour scowled, still trying to understand.

"Is just that I… I couldn't see it…" the Witcher dropped his eyes to Jaskier's lips, "Jaskier…" he muttered, squeezing his friend's shoulders, "It had always been here…"

"What, Geralt? I don't understand you…"

"This…"

"And what is  _ this _ , Geralt?" Jaskier was trying to push him, to say things right… he wanted to be sure… he wanted to be certain… he needed Geralt saying… " _ Love _ ?"

The Witcher nodded, and the bard could see relief, the fear was gone, and then, he looked at him with fondness. 

Jaskier knew Geralt wouldn't say those words, not now. But he could wait an eternity to hear it…

"Then… it's fine…" the troubadour smiled widely, putting both arms around his neck, he closed his eyes and kissed him softly, but passionately. Geralt moaned, placing his hands on Jaskier's hips, and pushing him against the door. The kiss was getting hotter and hotter. The bard giggled because his Witcher seemed hungry.

They pushed away slightly, "You are so needy, Witcher," the white wolf blinked, "I love you," Jaskier whispered, on his lips. Yes… Jaskier would wait for him to say it… even if he had to wait his entire life… it didn't matter… because he knew Geralt loved him back without saying it…

The heat was consuming them. Jaskier undressed his lover with magnificent technique, they were still kissing, while walking as one, dancing through the room. Geralt was so embedded in passion, he was taking Jaskier's clothes out brusquely. The bard smirked. Then… the troubadour licked with his tongue the Witcher's lower lip, and the passion lit up more.

Geralt's length was hard and painful, Jaskier rubbed it with his thigh, and kissed him, this time with his tongue inside the white wolf's mouth, making him whimper loudly.

Jaskier pushed him on the bed, and he took his own pants off. Then, with his well known graceful movements, he grabbed a bottle of cherry oil.

Geralt watched him in awe. Swallowing slowly, while the bard approached him seductively, "You look nervous."

The Witcher gulped again, "I… I was never with…"

"Don't worry, my love,"Jaskier was now dangerously rubbing his lips over Geralt's hardness. The white wolf shivered, and turned his head back.

Jaskier put the oil all over his virility and his own, and then started to lick it. It felt so wonderfully hot, Geralt was gasping for air.

"I'll be gentle, you have to be gentle too, my lovely," Jaskier went for a kiss, wet and tender, then, he pushed away, and sat over Geralt's dick, slowly, until it was totally inside of him, Jaskier moaned. The Witcher was in awe, it felt amazing. Becoming one with him, was unexpectedly beautiful. He approached his hands on Jaskier's hips, helping him to his movements. Up and down, into a perfect melody, whining at the unison with each rimming. 

They reached the ecstasy together, and the bard laid his head on Geralt's chest, panting.

"Am I dreaming?" murmured the troubadour, the white wolf laid a hand over his lover's head, caressing his golden hair.

"Not, we are not dreaming."

////////////////

Geralt woke up next morning, but he didn't find Jaskier with him. He rolled on the bed just to find a woman in a long gray dress, curly blond hair falling over her shoulders. She was staring at him attentively, standing up in front of the bed.

"Hello, Geralt."

The Witcher sat on the mattress, with narrowed eyes, "Who are you?"

The woman gave two steps forward, with threatening intentions. She smirked, "You don't recognize me…"

Geralt scowled, he flicked his eyes to each corner of that room, "Where's Jaskier?"

The woman cocked his head to a side, "Why would I let you have something that you don't appreciate?"

The Witcher frowned confused.

"You took something from me, and I took something from you. I called that  _ justice _ ." The woman was enjoying the whole situation, for sure. This made Geralt suspect something.

"Who are you?" He demanded again, this time his voice sounded thunderous.

The female grinned pleased, "I'm the  _ Chaos… _ or…  _ Destiny _ . We are the same." She raised her chin, "Two sides from the same coin."

The Witcher flinched, and swallowed.

"Oh…" she mocked, "Now you  _ do _ remember me."

"I remember… I should respond to your rage, but your business is with me, Jaskier has nothing to do with this."

Destiny chuckled, her eyes drifted to the ceiling, "Oh, I know, that's why I took him away."

Their eyes met. The Witcher was breathing hard. His heart was racing, painfully.

"Come to see me at the same cave you defeated that djin, and maybe I'll give him back to you." She vanished.

//////////////

Geralt arrived desperate at the cave, and found Jaskier on the ground, lifeless. The Witcher screamed in horror and ran to him, grabbing him into his arms, sinking his face into his lover's neck. "No, no, no…" 

Chaos came out from the darkness walking with smooth pace, "I told you I gave him back to you, I didn't tell you he would be alive."

" _ You _ !" The white wolf turned his face to her sharply, "You killed him!"

"No, Witcher, you did." Destiny kneeled by his side. 

Geralt felt how his frozen blood was running through his veins. Guilty, pain,  _ lost _ .

"Don't you understand?" She uttered, "This is the last riddle I'm giving you."

But the white wolf was so Immersed into his mourn, he could only keep asking for Jaskier.

"Give him his life back, please…" he pleaded, pressing his forehead against the bard's.

"What good that would do?" She smirked, "he would die someday irremediably…, he's a mortal, Geralt. He will grow old and you will watch him die."

Geralt fixed his eyes with hers, "Take my life in exchange."

She frowned, interested, "Oh, that's not how this problem will be solved."

"What do you want, then!?" The Witcher yelled, "Nothing else matters to me if he's dead!"

Destiny sighed, there was silence. And then she spoke again, "I always had watched over you, you were one of my favorite people… my favorite hero." She sighed, "But when you asked for that forced love, a love that wasn't for you, I get so mad at you…" Geralt drifted his watery eyes to her, "Why do you think I put Jaskier on your way?"

The Witcher scowled, what was she trying to say?

"Tell me, Witcher…" Chaos insisted, "And I'll give you my forgiveness, I will give Jaskier's life back, and one gift to you."

Geralt looked at Jaskier, and caressing his cheek with tenderness, he recalled what Ciri said to him…

"...  _ you broke something… you broke… something valuable…" _

Then Jaskier's voice on his head...

_ "I brought you to Pavetta's wedding, and you found Ciri as your child surprise, then you met Yen, because I was about to die… maybe…" _

_ "So… I just have to stay by your side and … your destiny will catch up with you…" _

_ "I'm in love with you. There. I said it." _

And everything was clear now...

"He's my destiny," Geralt murmured, eyes wide open.

Chaos smiled fondly, "Yes." The woman stood up, "He is your destiny, he had always been in front of your eyes."

"He had always been here… but I couldn't see him." The Witcher echoed, closing his eyes, snuggling his nose on Jaskier's cheek, "I love you…" he whispered and kissed him softly in the lips.

Chaos smiled, and disappeared.

The bard opened his eyes, "Geralt?"

The Witcher grinned widely, and helped him to stand up. Then he laughed loudly and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa!" Jaskier chuckled, hugging him back, "What do we do here? What happened?"

" _ Your debt with me is over _ ," the white wolf heard Destiny talking to his head, " _ And my gift for both of you is… immortality for your lover, just like you…" _

The Witcher blinked, and tightened his grip onto that hug, smiling happily.

///////

"So… I am your destiny…" repeated the bard, they were walking back to the village.

"Yes, you are."

"And… Chaos and Destiny are the same goddess…" named Jaskier, pointing with his finger, as if he was learning a lesson. The Witcher nodded. "And now… I'm immortal…" he frowned. The white wolf nodded again.

The troubadour sighed, "I still can't understand the depth of that concept but …" he stole a glance from Geralt, "it makes me very happy to think that…." He cleared his throat, "we will be together forever if… you want that too, of course," Jaskier rushed the last words and blushed.

Geralt saw him and laughed. Then, with a fast movement, he held his hand and pushed him against him for a sloppy kiss.

Jaskier blushed more, "I love you," he confessed with his blues fixed on him. The Witcher hummed.

Jaskier put his hands on his hips frustrated and annoyed, " _ Hmmmm _ ?" He echoed, "Is that all?" Geralt smirked without looking at him, "I can't believe I was thinking last night that I would have to wait an eternity to hear you say ' _ I LOVE YOU' _ back to me, and now that's… literally what I will have to do!"

Geralt side eyed him amused. Jaskier chuckled, "Oh, well…" and then he started to sing…

**Destiny had been always there,**

**Always there… because is full of you.**

**The road we left behind,**

**and the road we will walk together as one,**

**holding hands, always free…**

**Immersed in one 'I love you',**

**Eternity is one 'I love you.'**

And because Geralt was there watching him enraptured, the bard smiled at him and asked, "Did you like it?"

Geralt's eyes were on the road now, "Maybe if someone with a nice voice would sing it…"

Jaskier dropped his mouth with exaggerated indignation, "How dare you? I hate you!"

"I hate you too," replied the Witcher, Jaskier gasped in awe and Geralt cracked in laughter.

Seconds later Geralt approached him to hold his hand, together walking down the path, while Jaskier hummed that song again.

The End


End file.
